Nieve, fogatas y un beso
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura tienen un dia especial... Hay una gran nevada y la escuela cierra... Esta historia es sobre el special dia que pueden tener estos dos magos cuando hay nieve... fogatas... e incluso un beso... (s/s) xDD leanlo porfa es mi primer fic!!!


Nieve, fogatas, un beso y flores de cerezo  
  
[... Les informamos que las clases en todas las primarias de Tomoeda están canceladas por la nieve...]  
  
¿Eso quiere decir qué no irás a clases pequeña Sakura-chan? Sí. Pero de todos modos saldré temprano. Debo encontrarme con Shaoran-kun, me está ayudando con mi magia... Bueno, pero no olvides que yo estoy aquí. Debes volver temprano.- dice Kero un poco enojado. Así lo haré Kero-chan.- contesta Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la frente.  
  
Sakura salió de su casa, el día estaba hermoso. El sol brillaba y hacía que la nieve cegara sus ojos. Allá en la esquina estaba Shaoran esperándola. Esta era la primera nevada del año, y Sakura nunca había visto a Shaoran vestido como estaba ese día. Estaba con una parca roja, unos pantalones grises y una hermosa bufanda negra. Sakura pensó: "Se ve tierno vestido así..."  
  
Shaoran le gritó: "¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!"  
  
Shaoran vio a Sakura aproximarse a él un poco sonrojada. ¿Por qué? Miró a todos lados a ver si era Yukito quien la había hecho sonrojar. Pero no... no había casi nadie en las calles. Estaban todos durmiendo. Eso facilitó el trabajo de los chicos con respecto a la magia.  
  
Cuando llegaron al parque del Rey Pingüino se detuvieron. Este era el lugar donde practicarían la magia de las cartas. La pequeña sacó su libro "Sakura" y sacó una de las cartas.  
  
Empezaron a practicar, pero por alguna razón, Sakura no lograba hacer lo que Shaoran le decía que hiciera.  
  
¿Sakura-chan, que te pasa? Estás nerviosa... No... No es nada... - en su cabeza pensó- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo que Shaoran-kun me pide?  
  
Shaoran, ajeno a los pensamientos de Sakura, le dijo:  
  
No te preocupes. Puedes confiar en mi. Si te pasa algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Sabes que me tienes ahí si es que me necesitas.- le brinda una hermosa sonrisa. Una que Sakura nunca había visto en los labios de su acompañante. Shaoran-kun... - murmura la pequeña.  
  
Siguen practicando. Se les hace un poco tarde. Entonces deciden dejar la práctica hasta ahí, al día siguiente podrían continuar. Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron se quedaron un rato en el pórtico, junto a la nieve.  
  
Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran y dijo:  
  
Gracias. Gracias por acompañarme. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo. Y gracias por ser mi amigo... - esto último le dejó un vacío en el corazón, el cual la pequeña aún no descubría aunque se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para que su acompañante no notara su tristeza. No te preocupes Sakura-chan... - dice Shaoran un poco apenado, pero con aquella hermosa sonrisa aún en su rostro. - Yo te quiero mucho... tú eres mi mejor amiga. Nunca dudaría en ayudarte... - Shaoran se puso a pensar - Y quererte... ¡ALTO!... ¿Por qué pensé eso? Yo solo quiero a Sakura-chan como amiga... ¿o no? Bueno... ¿Quieres salir esta tarde? ¿Ir al parque de diversiones? Me encantaría. ¿Paso a buscarte? Ehhh... - ella piensa- Que caballero... ofreciendo venir a buscarme... Lo tomaré como un sí. Pasaré por ti a las cuatro. Está bien.  
  
Ellos todavía estaban tomados de la mano, sin darse cuenta de ello. Sakura lo notó y se apenó. Aún estaba de la mano con él... Pero por alguna razón no lo quería soltar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.  
  
Shaoran vio que las mejillas de Sakura estaban coloradas y también vio el lazo entre las manos. Soltó a la pequeña y la dejó. Claro, antes de irse, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sakura; las mejillas de esta se encendieron aún más al recibirlo. Un sentimiento brotó de eso y Sakura lo estaba recién descubriendo, al igual que Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran ya estaba lejos de Sakura, estaba cerca de su casa. Tenía mucho en que pensar.  
  
" ¿Qué significa esto que siento? Es algo más que fascinación, es más fuerte, aún más que cariño. ¿Qué es? Es un sentimiento desconocido. Pero lo que sí sé, es que me agrada. ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de ver a Sakura- chan todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué quiero estar con ella? ¿Por qué no me quiero separar de ella? No lo sé. Pero... ¿quiero saberlo? Tantas preguntas rondan en mi mente... pero... ¿necesito saber las respuestas? O tal vez... será este sentimiento algo parecido al "Amor"... el significado de esa palabra es desconocido para mi aún... yo no sé que es amar... nunca he amado... pero creo que esto es amor. No puedo dejar de ver su rostro reflejado en todas partes. No puedo dejar de oír su voz. Debo ir a ver a Tomoyo-chan. Ella me dirá que es lo que me pasa."  
  
Por mientras, Sakura estaba en su cuarto recostada sobre su cama, leyendo su diario de vida. Kero estaba jugando playstation en la habitación.  
  
Sakura-chan... desde que llegaste de ese encuentro con el 'mocoso' no has dicho ninguna palabra... solo estás ahí, entre llorando y sonriendo. ¿Qué te pasa Sakurita-chan? No es nada... Vamos... tendré el aspecto de un osito de felpa, pero no soy tonto... sé cuando algo le pasa a la gente... vamos anda ¿no confías en mi? Bueno... pero no te enfades... creo que estoy enamorada de Shaoran-kun. ¿¡Qué!?- grita desesperado, asustado y enfadado.  
  
Sakura ignora el grito. Toma su bolígrafo y comienza a escribir en su diario.  
  
"Querido diario:  
  
No sé que es lo que me pasa. Me siento rara. Cuando estoy lejos de él siento un vacío enorme en el corazón. Y cuando pienso que solo somos amigos también lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué quiero? Ser amigos es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que conocí a Tomoyo-chan, pero quiero más. Siento algo más fuerte que lo que sentía por Yukito-chan. ¿Estoy enamorada? Tal vez... No se que hacer. Me siento mal. Debo volver a verlo. No puedo esperar hasta las cuatro. Debo verlo ahora. Nunca había tenido esta necesidad, esta ansiedad... Bueno, mejor sigo escribiendo luego, ya que mi padre me está llamando para almorzar.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
Estaba frente a la puerta. Toca el timbre. La dulce chica le abre.  
  
Daidouji-chan... tienes que ayudarme. ¿Que pasa Li-kun? Creo estar enamorado de Sakura-chan. Ya lo suponía. ¿Cómo? Tú sabes que yo soy muy observadora. Y he notado como la tratas, ha cambiado mucho tu forma de ser con ella... Lo sé... pero que puedo hacer... Ya sé. Hoy, iré a un bosque... iré de campamento y me han dejado llevar a algunas personas... Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan y los demás irán, ven tú también. Te hará bien alejarte un poco de todo y aclarar tu mente. Creo que tienes razón. De acuerdo Daidouji-chan. Iré. Fantástico. Ven a las ocho en punto. Así lo haré.  
  
Se fue. Tomoyo se quedo pensando.  
  
"Unir a esos dos tórtolos será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Ahora solo debo llamar a Sakura-chan, invitarla y dejar que la nieve haga el resto. Tomoyo-chan... cuando se trata de Sakura-chan eres perfecta... tu siempre sabes que hacer..." y sonríe pícaramente.  
  
--------  
  
¿Aló? ¿Sakura-chan? Sí. Ah! Hola Tomoyo-chan. Oye, mi madre me ha dicho que nos iremos de excursión al bosque para estar en la nieve. Todos los demás irán... ¿cuento contigo? "Me ayudará a quitarme a Shaoran-kun de mi cabeza"- piensa ella y le dice- Claro. Cuenta conmigo. ¡Gracias! Debes venir a las ocho en punto. Está bien, adiós Tomoyo-chan, y gracias. Adiós.  
  
"Esto es bueno, ir de excursión y olvidarlo todo. Incluso, tal vez Tomoyo- chan me puede ayudar con esto."  
  
La pequeña empezó a guardar su ropa. Lo guardó todo en una mochila que tenía tres muñequitos colgando. Eran el símbolo de amistad entre Shaoran, Tomoyo y ella. Un muñequito era igual que Shaoran, con la cara sería y los cabellos rebeldes y despeinados. Otro era igual a Tomoyo, con el pelo largo y oscuro, una hermosa sonrisita y una cámara de vídeo. Y por último, estaba el muñequito de Sakura. Tenía en su rostro la ingenua sonrisita típica de ella. Esa sonrisita idéntica a la de Nadeshico, su madre.  
  
Shaoran también estaba viendo esos muñequitos. Tomoyo los había hecho. Eran muy hermosos y significativos. Esa amistad que había entre los tres era muy grande, pero estaba a punto de serlo aún más. Shaoran amaba a Sakura, así que el cariño y la confianza eran increíbles. Pero nunca dejaría de lado a Tomoyo por el amor de Sakura. Ella siempre le había ayudado en toda circunstancia. Los tres eran inseparables. (N.A: creo que me estoy saliendo del tema... pero esto me dio una idea para mi próximo fic... ya veran n_n.)  
  
Ya eran las cuatro. Debía ir a buscar a Sakura. Cuando llegó a la casa de esta, tocó la puerta muy nervioso. Si solo vieran quien le abrió la puerta. ¡¡¡TOUYA!!! ¡Sí! Pobre de Shaoran, estaba muy nervioso y Touya no lo ayudaba mucho.  
  
¿Vienes por Sakura-chan cierto? S... si... Bajará en un momento mocoso... - gritando- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!!! ¡¡¡EL MOCOSO LLEGÓ!!! Ay, hermano deja de decirle mocoso... ¿nos vamos? De... de acuerdo...- Shaoran tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¡¡¡¡Tráela intacta me escuchaste mocoso!!!! ¡¡Touya-chan!! - dice Sakura enfadada.  
  
Los dos pequeños se van. No hablaron en todo el camino hasta llegar al parque de diversiones. Solo intercambiaban sonrisas. Iban los dos muy sonrojados, manteniendo la distancia para que el otro no lo notara. Cuando llegaron, había mucha gente, pero eso no impidió que los dos se divirtieran.  
  
Sakura-chan, ¿A qué te quieres subir primero? ¡¡A la montaña rusa!!- exclama emocionada Sakura. Está bien.  
  
Se sentaron en los primeros asientos. Sakura estaba muy asustada, ya que nunca se había subido. Shaoran lo notó y le dijo: "Sakura-chan, no debes temer, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, además, yo me he subido muchas veces, lo único que te pasa es que te mareas." Entonces se tomaron de la mano.  
  
Las vueltas comenzaron y Sakura se divirtió mucho. Al bajarse, la pequeña estaba muy mareada, necesitaba vomitar.  
  
Sakura-chan, eso siempre pasa, son sensaciones, pero no vomitaras en serio... Sí, sí lo haré.  
  
Y se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar todo. Después de lavarse se miró al espejo. Estaba nerviosa, a su lado solo veía a Shaoran, y eso no la dejaba tranquila. Al salir, su acompañante se sorprendió, era la primera persona a la que veía vomitar por la montaña rusa.  
  
Lo siento.... No, no te preocupes Sakurita-chan... ¿Por qué Sakurita-chan? Porque tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho y eres mi mejor amiga junto con Daidouji-chan, pero a ti te tengo más... eh.... afecto. Eh... gracias... supongo...  
  
Miraron el reloj de la torre. Ya eran las siete y media. Debían irse, aunque ninguno dijo por qué. Solo intercambiaron pícaras sonrisas, como cuando se dirigían al parque.  
  
Al llegar, Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla y un osito de felpa, ÉL osito de felpa. Aquel que con tanto afán había hecho, solo para su flor de cerezo. Dejó a la pequeña en el pórtico y muy radiante se fue.  
  
Sakura solo observó como él se iba. Lo único que pudo decir fue, con su mano sobre su mejilla:  
  
Shaoran-Kun...  
  
Ya eran las ocho en punto y Sakura aún no llegaba. Shaoran ya había subido al auto, así que cuando esta llegó, él no se dio cuenta.  
  
El lugar al que se dirigían era hermoso, copos de nieve que caían, hermosos pinos... era un ambiente muy romántico. Shaoran miraba por la ventana, pensado en ella, quien por su parte hacía exactamente lo mismo.  
  
"Sakura-chan, donde quiera que estés, espero que estés bien. Ojalá hubieses venido, habría sido fantástico. Tenerte en mis brazos quitándote el frío. Jugar con tu hermoso pelo, brillante y sedoso. Sentir tu aroma a flores... Sería perfecto... aunque yo vine aquí a aclarar mi mente, cuando pienso en ti, mi mente ya no está confusa... Sé que es amor... lo descubrí en el parque de diversiones... cuando vomitaste, yo me sentí muy mal... El tiempo que estuviste en el baño fue un cuarto de hora, para mi, fueron quince horas. Debo decírtelo, pero... ¿Tú me aceptarás o me rechazarás? No lo sé... pero espero que me ames tanto como yo a ti..." "Shaoran-kun, si estuvieras aquí me sentiría completa... me sentiría muy feliz. Estar entre tus brazos para no tener frío. Sentirme protegida junto a ti es lo único que me gusta sentir. Cuando estoy contigo siento una felicidad incontrolable, inmensa... Desearía estar junto a ti por siempre... pero yo creo que tú no sientes lo mismo... todas las chicas te adoran, como no si eres tan bello, gentil, amable... Por lo menos con Tomoyo-chan y conmigo. Si me amaras esto sería tan fácil... pero no se si me amas... y no quiero arriesgarme... Desearía que todos los días fueran como hoy, estar todo el día juntos... en realidad todos lo son, pero siempre es junto a Tomoyo-chan... Desearía que un solo día a la semana pudiéramos estar solos... sin nadie más... Pero yo no quiero abandonar a mi querida Tomoyo-chan... es la única que siempre me apoyó... no la dejaré por ti... somos un trío... y no lo voy a romper..."  
  
Se bajaron de los autos y ¡La sorpresa que se llevaron cuando se vieron! Estaban tan contentos, rebozaban de alegría. Aunque lo escondieron para que el otro y los demás no los descubrieran... La única que lo hizo fue Tomoyo...  
  
La noche cayó y encendieron una fogata. Todos estaban sentados alrededor. De pronto, a Chiharu se le ocurrió jugar a la escondida. Todos aceptaron. Shaoran debía contar.  
  
Cuando empezó, Sakura decidió esconderse en el bosque cerca de Tomoyo. Pero la nieve la perdió. Empezó a tener frío, mucho frío. Tenía los labios morados. Miró su reloj, el juego había empezado hace cuarenta y cinco minutos y aún no la encontraban.  
  
El frío la venció y se calló, ahí, inconsciente.  
  
Shaoran y los demás llevaban aproximadamente una hora buscándola. De pronto, a Shaoran se le ocurrió ocupar magia para encontrarla. Su tablero de cartas le mostró el camino. Cuando llegó a donde la luz le mostraba, notó algo rojo bajo la nieve. Comenzó a escarbar. Era la chaqueta de Sakura, había estado enterrada bajo la nieve quince minutos. Estaba inconsciente, apenas respiraba. Su cuerpo tiritaba, sus labios estaban partidos y morados, y su piel estaba muy blanca, más que la de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran se la llevó a la fogata y ahí la acercó, abrazándola y haciéndole cariño para que el frío se le pasara un poco. El pequeño no podía contener las lágrimas. Lloró y lloró por su amada:  
  
Sakura-chan... - decía entre sollosos- no te vayas por favor... snif... no te mueras... no puedes dejarme solo... Tú aún eres muy joven para morir mi pequeña flor de cerezo... snif...  
  
De pronto, una de sus lágrimas cayó en el corazón de Sakura, una luz brotó de él. El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a recobrar su temperatura. Ella parpadeó un poco y vio la figura de Shaoran ahí, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho. El chico lloraba, lloraba de pena, lloraba de alegría.  
  
Sakura-chan... snif... me tenías muy preocupado... snif... no sabía que hacer... snif... no podía dejarte morir... snif... yo moriría junto a ti si eso sucediera... Shaoran-kun... Sakura-chan... yo... yo... te amo... y... snif snif... no puedo dejar que te mueras sin antes dar lucha... snif... cuando te encontré en la nieve inconsciente yo me puse triste... pero ahora que despertaste, me has hecho el chico más feliz del mundo... Shaoran-Kun... ¿Qué? Cállate... no digas nada más... solo... bésame....  
  
El pequeño acercó su rostro lentamente al de la niña y sus labios al fin se unieron. Fue un beso muy inocente, muy tierno, pero muy romántico.  
  
Cuando los demás llegaron, cansados de buscar a Sakura, los vieron ahí, dándose el beso. Tomoyo sonrió de satisfacción, los demás, por el romance que había entre sus dos compañeros.  
  
Estos dos se separaron y notaron que no estaban solos, pero no les importó, en ese momento, solo existían ellos dos...  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Notas: ¿Les gustó? Es mi segundo fic de Sakura, pero es el primero que envío. Uds se preguntaran y que hay con la amistad de los tres amigos. Bueno, eso lo verán en mi siguiente fic. Este fic lo creé después de ir a una laguna (que cosa tiene que ver con mi historia no se... pero ahí se me ocurrió todo...) 


End file.
